The Fire Starts
by AnjaliKayy
Summary: When Katniss Everdeen volunteers for her sister in the Hunger Games she plans on coming out alive as the winner and return to her family. But when two blue-eyed boys show up things get a little more complicated. Actions will be based off of the book/movie with my own twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and thank you for deciding to read my story! Most of the actions will be based off the book/movie, but I am going to add my own little twist to it. So please read and review!:)**

Katniss's POV

I jump out of the nightmare I was in, I look around and see my mother sleeping with my sister looking like twins. I get up and dress in my hunting boots and jacket and lean over to kiss Prim on the head. Her eyes flutter, "Go back to sleep, I'll be home soon." She closes her eyes and I wait until I her breathing become even and then I leave.

I run to the fence I listen for the buzz and when I hear nothing I climb under. I walk over to the tree truck that holds my father bow, every time I hold this bow I feel like my father is still with me and that he will walk through those tree's holding a dead bird in his hands. When I hear rustling in the bushes I turn around expecting my father, but I see Gale instead.

"Hey Catnip! I was wondering when you would show up. Come on lets go I got something to show you."

We walk to our clearing in the woods I listen to the mockingjays singeing there hearts out. I begin to join them and when I started whistling the birds got quiet. When I was finished there was a moment of silence as they absorb my notes, but then they all burst out singing and music filled my ears. I feel my lips form a smile as we reach our clearing and I sit down. Gale pulls something out of his bag and I have to blink a few times to make sure I'm not in a dream.

"Oh my God! Gale how did you get bread?"

"I gave the baker some squirrels. I guess he fills sorry for us to."

I pull out the goat cheese that Prim laid out for me and we stuff our faces with the bread, but left enough for our families. "We can do it you know," I look over at Gale and just shrug my shoulders, "You know we can, we can hunt."

"Gale I have already told you we can't not with Prim and the others. We would get caught before we even made it a mile outside of the district." Gale looks at me and drops the subject, "We should get going, make sure you wear something pretty."

"Yes, and may the odds be ever in your favor." I mock Effie's voice and we walk back to the fence. We part our separate ways when we reach the town. When I am back home I see Prim wearing one of my old reaping dresses. I go to her and fix her little tail hanging out, "You bear keep that tail in little duck." She quacks at me as mother walks in.

"I laid something out for you too." I nod at her and go to wash up, I strip my cloths off and step into the bath to scrub off the dirt. When I am clean I step out and put on the blue dress that used to be my mothers. I braid my hair in one braid down my back and grabs Prim's hand to head to the Square. When we get closer I feel Prim stiffen and she stops.

"Prim it's only a little blood okay, it doesn't even hurt." She nods and walks up to the table, they grab her hand and she doesn't even twitch. They take my blood and then I find Prim standing with the twelve year-olds. I walk over to my group and zone Effie out until I hear her say and lets start with the girls. I watch as she sticks her hand into the bowl and searches for a slip that will say the name of this years tribute. She pulls her hand out and walks over to the microphone,

"Primrose Everdeen."

**I hoped you like if I get at least 5 reviewers then I will update very soon. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya guys! I am planning on updating once a week unless I just really want to write a new chapter for you. School makes me want to go crazy, but I made pals at my school! Thanks you the 2 people who reviewed it means a lot. If any of you have any idea's on the story go ahead and share them, because I am always taking advice. Anyway on to chapter 2 hope you like it.**

_Katniss POV_

I can not believe what I just heard. I am frozen my mouth hanging open and my eyes as big as the moon. No,no,no this can not be happening, it won't be my little sister. I see all the little kids make a path way for Prim to move forward, and I can see her face on the screen. Her face is controlled, but her eyes give away everything she is frightened, worried, and unsure. I see Prim's head going through the crowd until she was in my line of view. I see her as she tucks in her little tail, and that snaps me out of my daze. I run out towards her but Peacekeepers are there holding my back, "Prim."

She turns around and starts running towards me, "Katniss!"

I struggle against the Peacekeepers but there is to many, "Prim!" The Peacekeepers never take there hands of my until I say the words that I know will change my future.

"I volunteer!' The hands immedietley are taken off me, "I volunteer as tribute." Effie turns to the mayor and he just waves his hand with a pained expression on his face. Does he know that I am a friend of Madge? Or is he going to mss the game I brought him?

Prim comes running towards me, "No, Katniss, no!"

"Prim, Prim. Listen to me, go to mom and stay with her Gale will bring you food. Sale Lady's cheese, people will buy it from you. Whatever you do do not buy tressare." I give her one big huge, and she wraps her arms around me and wouldn't let go.

I see Gale come and carry her away. As I turn around to walk to the front I can her my little sister screaming my name.I have to be in control, but hearing my sister I feel like I'm about to lose all my composer. When I reach the steps I see Effie smiling like a crazy lady(which she is).

"Oh our very first volunteer!"

I take the steps that lead me away from my home and family and take me to my death. "What is your name, dear."

"Katniss Everdeen."

"Ah, I bet my buttons that as your sister. Well now onto the boys."

She walks over to the boys bowl and sticks her hand in it and fishes around for a name. When she finds one she likes she takes it out and comes to read the name.

"Peeta Mellark."

No! Not him. I see him and his face is not composed, it is just plain frightened. As he walks up the steps his face seems to become more upset them frightened now. Effie announces us as the 74th annual Hunger Games tributes. She motions for us to shake hands and as I reach out my hand the flash backs start.

_Him standing there with a red bump on his head, and burnt bread in his hands. He throws pieces of it towards the pigs then looks at me and throws the rest to me. I grab it and run away._

This is the boy that saved my life and now he is going to his death. He squeezes my hand and I squeeze back. Does he remember? Does he understand that I still have to repay him? All these questions run through my mind as I am pushed into the Justice Building. I am shoved into a room and the door opens as my mother and sister walk in. I run to my sister and hug her, then put her down and look her directly in the eyes,

"Prim I love so much. And what I said before goes sell your cheese, and don't get treesare."

"Katniss you have to come home. Promise me you will come home."

I struggle to say the words, but they do come out, "I promise Prim. I promise."

I wipe away her tears and control mine, I put her on the ground and look straight at my mother.

"You can't space out again. Not like when dad died."

"Katniss I won't, you know-"

"No you can't, not with Prim here with out me. Gale will bring you game ok? You will make it." I give my mother a tight hug and let go. Peacekeepers come in and take my family and I kiss my sister and give her one last hug, maybe the last one she will ever get from me.

I sit and wait until I see Gale walks in and I stand up to approach him. He wraps me up and we stand there like that, until I break the silence.

"Gale you have to keep give them food. Don't let them starve, and please protect my sister. Keep them safe."

"I will, and you remember these people pretend there animals. Get your hands on a bow and stay in a tree."

"Gale these are people not animals."

"You have to kill Catnip it's the only way to win."

I give him one last hug as Peacekeepers come in to take him away. I use my strength to keep him with me, but it doesn't work.

"Katniss remember that I-" and the door is slammed shut.

What was he going to say, I might not ever know. I think about the games getting my head wrapped the thought thatI have to kill people. My next visitor shocks me.

It's Madge.

"Katniss I got you this."

She holds her hand out and sitting on the palm of her hand is a gold pin with a mockingjay in the middle holding an arrow. I take it and pin it on my shirt.

"It's for luck, please wear this as your token in the area, please."

I nod my head and give her a hug, then she just leaves. My next visitor shocks me more then Madge.

It's Mr. Mellark.

"I will keep your mother and sister fed. They will be safe."

"Thank you. It means a lot."

He hands me a white paper sack, and leaves. I open the sack and see pieces of bread I close it and set it next to me. After a few minutes the door opens and the Peacekeepers grab me and guide me towards the exit and lead me to the train. Peeta is already there waiting and I can see he isn't worried on controlling his expression, because his eyes and nose are red from crying. When I reach him we are pushed onto the train and off to the capitol. I run to the window and watch as my home is disappearing from my view. I go sit at the table and breath slowly to stop the sobs. When I am under control i look around and see the train, it is bigger then my house and has all the capitol decorations that are never needed. Effie walks in and starts talking about how she might get moved to a better district and blah, blah, blah.

**I hoped you like this. Sorry if there is any grammar errors. Please review or just read anything counts to me!**


End file.
